


He Never Raised His Voice

by KryptonianHero



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptonianHero/pseuds/KryptonianHero
Summary: Summary: Taking inspiration from the final moments of the Doctor Who S3 episode 9, where the Doctor is the one who saves the day from Non, Rhea, Reign etc, specifically from the quote: "He never raised his voice. That was the worst thing... the fury of the Time Lord..." which in this AU is spoken from the POV of Kara.





	He Never Raised His Voice

_"He never raised his voice._

 

_That was the worst thing..._

 

_The fury of the Time Lord..."_

 

* * *

 

 

_"He wrapped my uncle in unbreakable Nth metal chains, forged in the heart of a dwarf star."_

 

J'onn and Indigo were engaged in heavy hand to hand, the fight equal. Kara and Non were in the sky, both exchanging blows with the force of earthquakes. J'onn delivered a strike to Indigo's torso, her body flying across the field and tearing through the fence. The ship that is Fort Rozz sitting in the background, preparing for takeoff as Myriad striked the people of the world. As J'onn reached her, her hand suddenly morphed, taking the form of a sharp knife. She lunged forward, her arm tearing into his abdomen.

 

"Woops," she smirked as he gasped in pain. She went to thrust her arm further, delivering the final blow before seizing up, her eyes wide as her body jerked. Her arm reverted back to it's original form as she falls to the ground. J'onn too collapsed. Kara and Non both stopped in the air, watching the scene as Indigo withered around on the ground. Kara flew down to the ground, instantly going to J'onn's aid. Non lowered himself to the ground, putting a safe distance between him and Kara.

 

"What have you done, Miss Zor-El?" Non bellowed as he watched Indigo, who had now gone completely still, her arms at awkward angles.

 

"I don't know. This wasn't us," Kara replied, looking up at the blue cyborg.

 

"Lies," Non bellowed. He began to stride towards Kara and J'onn, before suddenly being unable to move, "what in Rao's name?" he looked down, and his arms were wrapped in chains. He instantly recognised the metal, Nth Metal, with a green tint, which had to mean Kryptonite, "who?"

 

He looked behind him, and saw the face of a man, who had a sombre look on his face. He was a tall skinny man, wearing a blue suit with brown pinstripes, a long brown trenchcoat over it, added with a pair of red sneakers. His hair was all messy and over the place. Behind him, stood a blue police box, which stood out in the middle of the flatlands. His hands were holding onto the end of the chains, an electronic device in his other, "you're coming with me," he spoke, his voice not angry, nor condescending, but soft and kind. His eyes were sad, and old, too old for the body of a young man.

 

Kara and J'onn both watched the exchange awkwardly, and continued to do so as the man began to drag a squirming and shouting Non towards the police box. He opened the doors and went inside, Non following. As the doors shut, the box suddenly started shaking, the lamp on top fading on and off as the box let out a weird, wheezing sound and slowly faded from view.

 

"What in the world?" Kara asked, "shouldn't we have stopped him?"

J'onn looked at Fort Rozz, "I don't think so Kara. Myriad... it's stopped. The ship isn't taking off."

 

* * *

 

_"He tricked Mon-El's mother into the event horizon of a collapsing galaxy, **t** o be imprisoned there... forever."_

 

Kara was leaning on the ground of the strange man's... ship? Her body reeling from the effects of the Kryptonite. She watched the exchange between the man and Rhea, who was holding up one of her sai, her face furious from when the ship had appeared around the both of them, and suddenly they were inside his ship. He stood at the console of the ship, in front of the ramp. His arms were crossed and he had a soft but slight glare look on his face as he watched Rhea circle him, weapon raised.

 

"You will pay for taking me from the battle, you foolish man. Who on Daxam do you think you are?" she asked as she reached the ramp, "now open this door and let me out so I can wipe out that stinking human race from the face of the Earth."

 

The man surprisingly nodded, and normally Kara would've believed it, but she saw the look in his eyes as he flicked a switch behind him. The doors swung open, and instead of seeing the roof of the building they had, she saw the sight of a collapsing galaxy, a sight she saw many times as a child with her father, the times he taught her the dangers of the universe. The sai flew out of Rhea's hand, flinging out of the door towards to the centre of the galaxy. Rhea began to slip down the ramp, clutching onto the rails as the event horizon pulled her in. She screamed in fear, true fear Kara had never seen before as she was thrown out of the door, towards her inevitable entrapment. The doors shut behind her and the man walked around the console. Not speaking. Kara watched, not saying anything as she watched this man, the man who had saved her and J'onn and the human race almost a year ago. He messed around with the controls and the column rose and lowered, that noise resonating throughout the room. As it came to a halt, the man pressed a few buttons. He looked at Kara and smiled softly before pressing a button, and suddenly Kara was in the DEO med bay, a confused Alex, Maggie, Lena, Winn and J'onn around her.

 

* * *

 

 

_"Ruby still visits Sam, or Reign as she later called herself, once a year, every year. I wonder if one day she might forgive her, but there she is. Can you see? He trapped her inside a mirror. Every mirror. Whenever we look at our reflections and see something move behind us, just for a second, that's her. That's 'always' her."_

 

Kara, Lena and Ruby all stood in the background as Reign began to lay waste to the city, her heat vision striking all of the building in her path. The people of National City began fleeing, some in their cars, some on foot. Kara left Lena and Ruby on the ground, taking flight. She headed towards Reign, the woman who she had become so close with, alongside Lena. She reached her, her fist poised to strike until a force suddenly flung her back. She watched as a bright blue beam hit Reign in the chest. She, and the citizens of National City, watched, as her fingertips began to stretch, along with her legs, her head, stretching almost sickly as they headed towards the nearest window. She screamed as she did so, and the city watched as she collided with the window, but instead of shattering the window, it rippled, like a puddle. The city watched as the window calmed, and suddenly, on every reflective surface in the world, stood Reign, who banged against the windows, the mirrors the puddles to no avail. Eventually, as time passed, she disappeared, no longer standing directly in the reflection. Instead, she could be seen occasionally, just for a split second, in the corner of your eye. Eventually, the city returned to normal, and Ruby was taken in by Alex, who doted over the girl. Maggie returned not long after, confessing her newfound revelation to Alex, that when she was almost killed by debris caused by Reign, she had thought over her future, and who she wanted in it, and what she wanted, and she confessed that if she could ever see herself with kids, it wasn't with Darla, it wasn't with Emily, it was with Alex, Alex, who was the only woman who she could imagine being a mom with, something she never thought possible. And soon Ruby called Alex and Maggie mom, and soon the duo got married, but Ruby still remembered her true mother, even if she had turned evil, the mother who raised and loved her. Everything returned to normal, but Kara never mentioned seeing that same man, the man who stopped both Non and Rhea, on top of the building opposite Reign, his blue box next to him. She never mentioned the huge device he held in his hands as Reign became one with the reflections. 

 

She never mentioned watching him leave, again.

 

* * *

 

 

_"As for us, we all debated over the identity of the man, the man who had saved this planet and others so many times over so many lifetimes. Until one day, when an evil speedster was running through the streets, killed everyone in sight, and the man again appeared out of nowhere. His box standing majestically with him, watching as the speedster ran at him until the box was flashing, and the speedster was frozen in time, unmoving, and the man handed him over to the shocked faces of the DEO, who all stood and watched and wondered how one simple man could stop countless invasions and attacks without even staying afterwards. He introduced himself,and then I discovered why. Why this Doctor, who had fought with gods and demons, who had wiped out multiple invasions without even blinking, who I had learnt about in my days at school on Krypton, learning, about the god who could change his face, who travelled through time and space and saved everyone who needed help, even the bad ones, about the man who the Kryptonians believed to be the only god who rivalled Rao's power, the man who could wipe out an entire species or an attack force with the flick of a button._

 

_Why he had not done this to Non, to Rhea, to Reign and the countless people who threatened the human race. Why he had chose to spare them, let them live, unlike the countless, deadliest enemies she had heard of when she was a child._

 

_He was being kind."_

 


End file.
